


Sleepless

by luvtheheaven



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: “She probably inherited her depression from me,” he insisted softly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 100 Words Community on Imzy. However Imzy is a site that no longer exists. The community is still over on Dreamwidth: http://100words.dreamwidth.org/6701.html#cutid1
> 
> The rules were that it had to be exactly 100 words, no more, no less.
> 
> The prompt I followed was "Sleepless".
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr here: http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/159058385392/
> 
> I added the picture because I had to make some kind of "cover art" for Fanfiction.net, which I later re-posted it to too.

Veronica fidgeted in their bed, trying to get comfortable. As if the reason she was awake wasn’t psychological.

“I’m sorry,” Logan said with resignation.

Veronica blinked a few times. “You can’t think that I blame _you_ for-”

“She probably inherited her depression from me,” he insisted softly. _If she kills herself, it’ll be my fault_ , he considered adding.

Veronica had seen the footage of his mother jumping. She also knew Logan himself had considered suicide in his youth.

She hesitantly turned to look at him. “ _You_ haven’t felt that way…”

“-recently?” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Don’t worry.”


End file.
